Trois petits anges
by laurtess97
Summary: Hermione, alors âgée de 16 ans, tombe enceinte de son professeur. Comment se passera sa grossesse ? Quelle sera sa vie suite à cette grossesse ?


**Hermione Granger, 16 ans**

Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai seize ans. Je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Comme je suis en internat, je ne vis avec mes parents que deux mois par année. Je suis très proche de la mère de mon meilleur ami, Ron. Chaque Noël, je vais chez lui avec Harry, le petit-copain de la sœur de Ron et aussi mon ami, et je passe le temps des fêtes avec sa famille.

Je vis une relation interdite avec mon professeur de potions. Seule Ginny, la sœur de Ron, est au courant.

Je rêve de devenir professeur de potion, comme Severus.

J'espère que ma relation avec Sev va durer encore longtemps parce que…

Je suis enceinte.

**22 semaines**

Encore un cours de potions… J'ai des problèmes avec ces cours puisqu'il est là, à surveiller mes moindres gestes. Comme si j'allais mettre la vie des bébés en danger. Le cours se termine enfin, après deux heures interminables.

C'est l'heure du diner, je reste donc dans les cachots.

-Mione, est-ce qu'on t'attend ?

-Non, Ron. Je dois poser une question au Professeur Rogue sur le devoir avant de partir.

Les deux garçons partent et je vais rejoindre Sev. J'entrouvre la porte de son bureau et je lance un sort contre mon ventre plat. En un instant, il s'arrondit et les mains de Severus se posent sur celui-ci.

Ses lèvres se déposent délicatement sur les miennes et je serre contre son corps.

-Coucou mes amours ! Papa est content de vous voir. Maman n'est pas venue voir papa ce matin, donc papa n'a pas vu ses petits chéris.

-Sev… tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas aller te voir ce matin, j'avais cours avec Binns à huit heures. C'est déjà assez difficile d'être en état de suivre ses cours aussi tôt…

-Mia… C'est une blague… Je sais bien que tu dors mal à cause de mes poussins, mais j'aimerais bien te voir plus souvent. Mia… ne pleure pas…

Mes hormones me jouent encore des tours et des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je les essuie de la main droite, ma main gauche emprisonnée dans la main de mon sublime professeur.

-Sev… Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir et je n'ai plus la force de cacher ma grossesse à Ron et Harry. Je sais bien que tu as réussi à me faire avoir un dortoir pour Ginny et moi, mais je suis épuisée. Ils ont donné des coups sur ma vessie toute la nuit. Et j'ai encore des nausées matinales chaque matin.

-Hermione, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, mais je suis ton professeur. Je ne peux pas faire plus que je fais déjà…

**28 semaines**

-Harry, Ron, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer…

-Quoi… T'es enceinte ? Nah… je blague, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les larmes montent à mes yeux et une boule monte dans ma gorge. Je pose une main protectrice contre mon ventre, même si je sais que ça me trahie.

-Mione… t'es enceinte? me demande Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Ginny me serre la main et je commence à pleurer.

-Mione, qui est le père ? demande

-On ne portera pas de jugement sur celui-ci. Si tu l'as choisi, c'est que c'est le bon pour toi.

-Je vais avoir deux petits Rogue, et une petite Miss…

-Tu QUOI ?! demande Ron.

-Tu sais, Mione, j'ai des doutes depuis quelques semaine sur une liaison que tu aurais avec Rogue, mais depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Depuis le Bal de Noël, l'an dernier… J'ai passé deux semaines avec lui cet été, mais je ne suis tombée enceinte qu'au bal d'Halloween.

-Mais, tu nous le cache depuis… on est le 15 mai… tu nous le cache depuis…

-28 semaines…

-Ginny, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Depuis le 31 décembre… Mais je l'ai découvert par moi-même… Elle flânait dans le dortoir et j'étais supposée passer la nuit avec toi, Harry. Donc elle avait enlevé le sort qui dissimule son ventre pour le flatter doucement… J'étais arrivée au moment même où elle a enlevé le sortilège.

Les deux garçons me regardent, les yeux ronds. Puis, Harry me sourit et viens me serrer dans ses bras.

-Mione ! Tu vas être maman !

**34 semaines**

Je pleure sans même m'en rendre compte. Severus me maintient contre lui alors que je le quitte pour une semaine.

-Mia, on va se revoir dans moins de trois jours…

-Mais… et si… qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils naissent ?

-Tu m'envoie un hibou, je vais être près de chez Mme. Weasley. En deux minutes je serai là.

-Est-ce que tu vas venir me chercher après ?

-Mia… les bébés ne vont pas naitre dans les trois prochains jours, je te le jure…

Une douleur me parcoure le ventre, suivie d'une autre environ dix secondes après. Une mare d'eau se repend au sol. Je m'écroule alors que tu demandes à Ginny d'aller chercher Mme. Pomfresh.

-Mia, tout va bien aller, je te le promets... Tu es faite pour être maman. Je suis là, regardes moi dans les yeux.

Mme. Pomfresh m'installe sur un brancard et je me retrouve en quelques secondes dans l'infirmerie…

**2e jour avec les triplés**

Trois petits visages sont devant moi. Deux des petites frimousses semblent normales, mais ne le sont pas. Le visage un peu trop aplati, la nuque trop épaisse, les yeux un peu trop rapprochés. Le diagnostic a été posé hier soir. Éthan et Ludovic sont trisomiques. Le risque était minime, vue mon âge…

Mais Norah, elle, est parfaite. Pas de problèmes chromosomiques. Mes deux garçons sont parfaits pour moi, mais aux yeux de la société, ils sont handicapés.

J'ai passé la nuit avec Severus, aucun de mes amis n'a été autorisé à entrer dans la pièce. Serrés dans les bras de l'autre, on a pleuré jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous rattrape.

Mme Pomfresh entre dans l'infirmerie, l'ai désolée. Je suis immédiatement inquiète.

-Miss Granger, me dit Pomfresh. Je suis désolée… Ludovic est atteint de trisomie 13…

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Mon bébé, mon petit ange, qui va partir dans moins d'un an… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?


End file.
